If heaven wasn't so far away
by country-chick-20
Summary: Gabby is missing her best friend and partner Shay. One-shot


Gabby is missing her best friend and partner Shay. One-shot

So I'm still pissed they killed off Shay I seriously wished it was someone else because Shay was my favorite. And Sorry guys but I don't like Brett yet she looks a lot like Shay and that makes me miss her more. It's going to take a while for me to get use to the changes at 51. this is my version of Gabby missing Shay after her death also has some kelly in it too. Hope you like it, the title comes from the song if heaven wasn't so far away by justin moore take a listen to it its really good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

~_And losing them wouldn't be so hard to take_

_If heaven wasn't so far away_~ Justin Moore

Gabby sat at the bar in Molly's nursing her drink, they were having a tribute for their friend and coworker Leslie Shay. Everyone was there, firehouse 51 the intelligence unit. Shay's family. Everyone was their to show their respects to the blond paramedic.

Leslie Shay, Gabby couldn't believe it her best friend and partner was gone. Taken from the world so soon. Tears started forming in her eyes as she begins to think about Shay. Shays gone and she's never coming back the harsh reality stabs Gabby in the heart she looks over and sees Shay's replacement talking to Cruz, Brett is her name, Gabby doesn't know what to think about her she's good at her job but she's still not Shay. She thinks back to that fateful day that took Shays life she wonders what would have happen if they haven't switched would Shay still be alive, oh god if she just turn back time she wouldn't have told Shay to switch with her then instead Shay could be standing here she could be the one going home at night. But that's not going to happen. "it shouldn't have been Shay, it should have been me" she whispers to herself as tears begin to fall harder she takes a hard swig of the tequila loving how the warm liquid goes down her throat in an attempt to forget everything she finishes the drink and slams the glass down on the hard surface causing it to rattle. She motions to Herrman to get her another one. Hermann sets her drink in front of her and after nodding her thanks she takes another swig. She still can't get over it she wishes she could turn back time and go back to before the explosion when chief married Donna and Casey proposed to her. She begins crying again "Shay why did you have to die" she cries out. She feels a hand rest on her shoulder looking up she sees Kelly standing their his eyes red and puffy from crying he too misses Shay, Gabby understands that Shay was his roommate and best friends, Shay was the only one who helped Severide when his arm was bothering him, when Andy died, when that paramedic who rode with her and Shay accuse him of rape. Shay was Kelly's rock and Gabby knew that without Shay, Kelly was lost. Gabby doesn't say anything she just gets up from her stool and wraps her small arms around his frame. The two of them cry for their friend. They cry for Shay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two sit in silence the only sounds you hear are some small sniffles coming from the two of them

"It's my fault" Gabby says breaking the silence as she looks over at Kelly tears streaming in her eyes. the bar had pretty much cleared out over the last few hours leaving her, kelly, and Otis who was cleaning up from earlier

"What?" Asks Kelly confused

"It's my fault Shay's dead" Gabby cries "we we traded places. I I told her I wanted to see if she can handle the job without me and she ended up where I was when the beam came down. It's all my fault I killed my best friend" Gabby cries as she puts her head in her hands and cries into them.

Kelly is silent as he begins to register what Gabby just said to him. He then gently grabs her wrists and pulls them away forcing her to look up at him he pulls her small body into him and let's her cry into his chest "it's not your fault" he tells her as he rubs soothing circles up and down her back "it's not your fault. Shay doesn't blame you an neither do I Gabby" he says placing his fingers on her chin and forcing her to look up at him "what happened to Shay was an accident none of it was your fault. You hear me"

Gabby nods as tears continue to roll down her cheeks. "I just. I miss her so much" Gabby cries

"I know me too" Kelly says as he pulls Gabby in for another hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I know it's short and not very good but I wanted to try to get a one shot in on how Gabby feels about shays death. I'm not very good on writing death or how people feel about it so this is the best I have for you guys. Anyways I hope you like it.


End file.
